Pasión Por El Triunfo
by Kaaamy
Summary: Bella es una patinadora artística y Edward un jugador de Hockey Universitario. El destino los junta. Pero Bella teme enamorarse de él después de lo que le hizo Jacob ¿Surgirá el amor a pesar de todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía.  
_

* * *

**Summary: **_Bella es una patinadora artística y Edward un jugador de Hockey Universitario. El destino los junta. Pero Bella teme enamorarse de él después de lo que le hizo Jacob ¿Surgirá el amor a pesar de todo?_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 1: Buscando Compañero**_

Aún lo que había pasado hace ya tres meses no lo podía creer. Solo por un nombre. Jacob Black, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante… Me había sido infiel con Denalí — Una competidora que era una _suelta_ — justo para mi cumpleaños, fue terrible, pensé que mi mundo se había mejorado después de la muerte de mi madre y el abandono de mi hermano y mi padre, pero con lo que ocurrió nada podía estar mejor, pasé casi un mes sin hacer nada, era una muerta viviente, con suerte comía. Había sido un año difícil primero tuve que salir por un tiempo del patinaje por una torcedura menor en el tobillo, gracias a un mal giro que hizo Black. Sentí mis ojos picar por lo que deje de pensar en el pasado, gracias a eso me mantenía fuerte. Ahora gracias a _él_, tengo que buscar pareja para los regionales, y exactamente por eso, en este instante en el auto yendo a quien sabe que pista de hockey de hielo de universitarios. ¡NI SI QUIERA QUERÍA BUSCAR UNO! Bueno la verdad si quería, pero aún no estaba preparada para estar con otra persona, nunca he tolerado a mis parejas, pero con él fue todo distinto… _Aaaaaargh_…

— ¡Isabella! — Gritó una muy exasperada Kate, agitando sus manos enfrente de mi cara.

No me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos detenido.

— ¿Uuuh?

Suspiró.

— Me puedes hacer el favor de bajar de donde quiera que estés.

Kate era mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga, es más, era mi entrenadora, era joven sí, no alcanzaba los 27 pero no por eso no era perfecta para el cargo. Su cabello era largo, liso y de un color rubio muy pálido, era blanca, inclusive más que yo que era paliducha, y sus ojos eran verdes azulosos, muy hermosos. Era una persona encantadora, siempre con buenas intenciones, pero lo que concierne al patinaje, era lo más irritante posible y muy mandona y estricta.

Nos conocemos desde que ella fue mi niñera, pero se dio cuenta por mi pasión al patinaje en hielo y mis habilidades, desde entonces que ella me entrena. Y fue tan amable de compartir su hogar cuando yo me quedé sin él hasta que yo pude comprarme un propio. Ella es todo para mí.

— Lo siento Kate — Murmuré arrepentida — Intentaré concentrarme.

Le di una sonrisa un poco forzada.

— Bells, se en lo que piensas — Iba a protestar pero no me dejo —Lo que te hizo Black — escupió su nombre — es horrible, sobre todo con esa… _puta_ — Rugió — Pero tú eres una persona grandiosa, encantadora, hermosa y más encima una gran patinadora, no eches por la borda todos estos años sólo por él, sabes que no puedes enfrentarte con un público de esta magnitud y con un jurado sola, colapsarías, tus nervios te traicionarían por eso es necesario encontrarte una pareja.

— Lo sé. Tranquila. Estoy bien — Suspiré — Lo único que temo es salir lastimada con esto, sea de una forma u otra.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé Bella, esperemos que no pase eso o si no, esta vez yo me haré cargo — Bromeó — Pero necesitamos a alguien ya y qué mejor lugar que los partidos de hockey en hielo para universidades.

No me había dado cuenta que efectivamente estábamos frente a una pista de patinaje.

Suspiré.

— Entremos antes de que salga corriendo — Bromeé

Rodó los ojos.

— Bella, correrás 5 segundos y tropezarás. Para lo único que tienes equilibrio es para el patinaje y el baile — Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Le saqué la lengua.

— Infantil — Bromeó.

— Anciana — Y volví a sacarle la lengua.

Ambas reímos.

Nos bajamos de su _Brabus T65 RS Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series_ – Lo sé es un largo nombre para un auto, pero me molestó por meses para que me lo aprendiera y ahora lo digo automáticamente — y nos dirigimos a la entrada, Kate le mostró unas credenciales al guardia, él cual nos dejó pasar.

El recinto estaba completamente lleno, intentamos ubicarnos lo más adelante posible, pero aún así no veíamos muy bien a los jugadores. Habíamos entrado 10 minutos tarde por nuestra conversación por lo que el partido había comenzado, vimos tranquilamente durante 30 minutos hasta que Kate habló.

— Mira Isabella — Señaló al jugador número 5 — Tiene unos buenos movimientos.

Ya lo había catalogado en mi lista, sus movimientos eran gráciles, a lo lejos se podía apreciar un cierto encanto.

— ¿Hablaremos con ellos luego del partido?

— Claro

Y con eso, seguimos viendo el partido intercambiando uno que otro comentario sobre los jugadores durante los 40 minutos restantes, intercambiando listas en el segundo descanso de 10 minutos. Para los últimos 5 minutos, ya teníamos la lista de candidatos, eran justamente los que buscaba, aunque uno era mi candidato preferido, tenía una impresionante gracia y elegancia y a su vez eran rudos y ágiles. Simplemente perfecto.

Al terminar, nos levantamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a los vestidores, en menos de 5 minutos aparecieron dos chicas frente a nosotras.

— ¡Hola! — Chilló una de las chicas — Soy Alice Cullen y ella es Rosalie Hale.

Alice era una especie de duende, era muy bajita, alcanzaba aproximadamente 1.55 metros, tenía el pelo color negro azabache, era muy corto y todas las puntas señalaban a una dirección, sus ojos eran verde oscuro y era blanca. Se veía agradable.

Rosalie era un caso aparte, simplemente parecía una modelo, mi autoestima bajó a 0 solo con verla, era una rubia despampanante, sus ojos eran de un precioso azul, era delgada y también era blanca.

Ambas vestían ropa de diseñador.

— Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero me gustan que me digan Bella, y ella — Dije señalando a Kate — es Katherine Adelstein.

— Pero pueden decirme Kate — Murmuró con una sonrisa.

— Un gusto y ¿Qué hacen por estos lados? No las habíamos visto antes ¿Vienen a ver a sus novios o algo por el estilo? — Preguntó una curiosa Alice.

— ¡NO! — Gritamos ambas — Venimos a ver a unos cuantos jugadores – Concluyó Kate.

— ¿Qué jugadores? Claro si se puede saber – Preguntó Rosalie.

— Bueno, son el 2, el 3, el 5 y el 10.

— ¡El 3 y el 5 son nuestros novios! — Gritaron ambas a la vez — El 2 es mi hermano, el 3 es mi primo y el 5 es el hermano de Rose — Dijo una sonriente Alice, sus ojos se iluminaron al mencionar el 5.

Supongo que el 3 es el novio de Rose y el 5 de Alice.

— ¿Para qué los necesitan? — Preguntó una recelosa Rose.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

— Por trabajo.

— ¿Qué trabajo? — Volvieron a preguntar a la vez.

Suspiré.

— Soy patinadora artística profesional y necesito urgente un compañero, tuve una complicación con el último — Murmuré con un poco de tristeza, sentí con el dolor regresaba y un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse.

— ¿Fue tú novio? — Preguntó una preocupada Alice, lo cual me sorprendió — No es necesario que respondas.

Me dio una sonrisa sincera. Solamente asentí, no me sentía capaz de hablar, aún tenía el nudo en la garganta.

Ella se acercó y me abrazó. Se ve que es buna persona. Me agrada bastante.

Luego sentimos unos pasos — Unos más fuertes que los otros — y murmullos. Por lo que nos alejamos.

— Hola chicas — Murmuró un chico corpulento y se dirigió a Rose. Obviamente es el 3.

Comenzaron a besarse y me sentí incómoda por lo que dirigí la mirada al otro chico, se dirigió a Alice — Debe ser el número 5 —La abrazó por detrás y puso el mentón en la cabeza de ella.

— Hola amor — Y le dio un pequeño beso y luego nos miro — ¿Quiénes son las chicas?

— ¡Oh. Lo había olvidado! — Murmuró golpeándose la frente con la mano — Jazz ella — Me señaló — es Bella y ella — Señalando a Kate — es Kate, chicas el que se está devorando a mi amiga es mi primo Emmett.

Jasper era un chico musculoso, lo normal, era alto, sus ojos — Al igual que su hermana — son de un precioso azul, también parecí el típico modelo sacado de una revista. También era rubio, pero de un tono más oscuro y blanco.

Reímos por la forma de referirse a su primo, al escuchar las risas se acercó.

— Hola preciosas — Me ruboricé tenuemente — ¿Ustedes son?

Alice rodó los ojos.

— Si no estuvieras devorante a Rose en público, habrías escuchados sus nombres.

Emmett le sacó la lengua a su prima y la ignoró. Era muy infantil. Lo amé.

Él era un chico corpulento, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y corto, tenía una sonrisa infantil que era encantadora. A lo lejos se veía atemorizante por su tamaño. Sus ojos son de un color miel, encantadores y honestos. También su piel era pálida.

— Soy Bella y ella es Kate, mi mejor amiga — Sonreí.

Rose intervino.

— Chicos, ellas necesitan hablar con ustedes y con Edward y Seth.

— ¿Sobre qué sería? — Preguntó Jasper.

— Preferimos decirles cuando estén todos, así nos ahorramos de repetirlo una y otra vez — Contestó Kate.

Asintieron.

— En ese caso iré por los chicos — Murmuró Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.

Alice se volvió a acercar a nosotras.

—Presiento que seremos grandes amigas — Dijo con unos brillantes ojos — ¿Qué les parece si nos juntamos mañana?

— ¡Claro! — Chilló Kate — Suena divertido, después no tendremos mucho tiempo para salir a causa de los entrenamientos.

Jasper enarcó una ceja mientras Kate iba a ponerse de acuerdo con las chicas para mañana. Yo me quedé con Jasper.

— ¿Entrenamiento? — Preguntó curioso, aún enarcando su ceja.

— Ajá, soy patinadora artística profesional — Murmuré con una gran sonrisa — Y Kate es mi entrenadora, se que se ve joven, pero ella es perfecta.

— Impresionante — Sonriendo sinceramente — ¿Tiene relación con lo que tienen que hablar con nosotros?

Asentí, era muy intuitivo. Extrañamente sentí una conexión con él, creo que seremos buenos amigos si nos llegamos a conocer.

— Tiene relación, necesito un compañero urgente y quiero ver quien está dispuesto a serlo.

Asintió. Me miró de una mantera muy significativa y comprendí en solo segundo. Decidí cambiar el tema.

— Bueno, tú sabes que hago, pero tú ¿Qué estudias? Además de jugar Hockey.

— Estudio psicología, soy muy intuitivo y eso me es muy útil, es un gran apoyo — Dijo con una gran sonrisa — y tú pequeña, sin tener el patinaje ¿Qué estudiarías?

— Bueno, esta carrera no dura para siempre, terminé el Instituto con un buen promedio y me gustaría estudiar Literatura Inglesa. Los libros son mi otra pasión — Dije sonriendo.

— Es una gran diferencia, pensé que sería algo relacionado a la danza. Eres una chica interesante _Isabella_ — Murmuró mi nombre con un acento sureño muy seductor.

— Me lo han dicho, pero yo no me encuentro interesante — Bromeé.

Él solo se rió.

— Hola chicas — Hablaron dos voces masculinas a la vez. Vi a Emmett pasar a mi lado, por lo que supuse que eran Edward y Seth.

Me giré para quedar frente a ellos.

Uno era moreno, alto y desgarbado, con una grande y amplia sonrisa. Su cabello era de un color café oscuro, lo traía un poco largo y era liso. Aún tenía rasgos de niño, pero aquello lo identificaba. Se ve una amable persona.

Pero mi problema estaba a su lado, él era mi perdición. Era un dios griego en persona, era blanco, alto, debería medir casi 1.90, su cabello era de un extraño castaño cobrizo, lo llevaba desordenado, lo que le daba un toque sexy. Su mandíbula era recta y fuerte, muy masculina, y su nariz era perfecta. Sus ojos eran de un impresionante verde esmeralda. Era musculoso, pero no al extremo. Era simplemente PER-FEC-TO

Lo miré fijo a los ojos por unos segundos, los cuales eran profundos e hipnotizadores. El también me miraba directo a los ojos y sonreía pero su sonrisa era torcida extremadamente sexy, corrí mi mirada al sentir el rubor en mis mejillas.

— Soy Edward Cullen — Habló mi dios griego aún con esa sonrisa que me robaba el aliento, su voz era suave y aterciopelada — y él — señalando al otro chico —, es Seth Clearwater, mi primo nos dijo que nos necesitaban ¿En qué las podemos ayudar? — Preguntó con una voz malditamente sexy y con su estúpida sexy sonrisa. Me miraba exclusivamente a mí.

Me había deslumbrado, no podía pensar con claridad, menos mal que llego Kate a mi rescate.

— Hola, soy Kate y ella — Me señaló — es Bella — Sonrió y miró a las chicas — Nos robaremos a sus novios por unos momentos.

Ambas asintieron, ya que no tenía nada que temer al decirles sobre qué trataba. Jasper también al saber, nos guió a un pequeño casino que estaba cerca, en el cual habían unos puesto pequeños con asientos para que estuviéramos más cómodos. Todos nos agrupamos en una sola mesa. Estaba un poco nerviosa por todo y por sobre todo por mis hormonas revolucionadas hacia Cullen. Jasper noto mi nerviosismo al sentarse a mi lado.

Miré a Kate rogándole con la mirada que ella hablara. Por algo también es mi representante.

— Se que cuando les pregunte esto, pensarán que estoy loca — Comenzó — Isabella es una gran patinadora, es una profesional extraordinario, yo soy su entrenadora aunque no lo parezca. Ella, lamentablemente, no tiene personalidad para enfrentar a un pública de esa magnitud sola y menos a un jurado — No pude evitar hacer una mueca. Jazz intentó tranquilizarme dándome la mano. Creo que al fin y al cabo si seremos grandes amigos. Sonreí mentalmente —Por lo mismo, compite en pareja, pero hace casi tres meses que está sola, ya que su ex compañero hizo una 'indiscreción' — Hizo comillas con los dedos.

Los recuerdos se formaron en mi mente, y apareció un nudo en la garganta, y que de apoco volviera el dolor. Jazz se dio cuenta, me apretó la mano para reconformarme, lo miré y le di una pequeña sonrisa triste, el me miraba diciendo 'Hablaremos más tarde'. ME encantó su forma de ser conmigo. Durante toda esta conversación he sentido la mirada de Cullen y a toda costa la evitaba.

— Por lo que necesitamos una pareja urgente, sé que es precipitado y extraño para ustedes, pero hemos buscado durante dos meses y no hemos encontrado a nadie talentoso. Aparte tendría que ser pronto necesitamos entrenar para los regionales para entrar a los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. Solo necesitamos a uno de ustedes, claramente no es una obligación, solo si quieren o pueden. Les aviso que los entrenamientos son muy estrictos, pero ganarán mucho si ganan las regionales y más en los Juegos Olímpicos. Después claramente pueden elegir si seguir o irse, no habrá ninguna oposición — Y con ello terminó y esperó las respuestas de los chicos al igual que yo.

Todos estaban en silencio. Sabía que Jasper no sería mi compañero — Me hubiera encantado, no lo niego —, me lo digo con esa significativa mirada, y obviamente lo comprendo, tiene una novia encantadora, dudo que le guste abandonarla por tanto tiempo, también dudo que Emmett acepte por las mismas razones.

Levanté la mirada pero me arrepentí al instante, Cullen me miraba intensamente, me volví a perder en su mirada, pero hice de todo por controlarme. Malditas hormonas, tendría que aprender a controlarme si el llegara a ser mi compañero.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Emmett habló.

— Lo siento Kate, pero yo no puedo — Le hablaba a Kate, pero me miraba a mí — No puedo dejar a Rossie por tanto tiempo — Dijo honestamente.

Le sonreí mirándolo con comprensión. Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Jasper suspiró.

— Yo tampoco — Murmuró mirando a Kate — Por las mismas razones que Emmett — Le di un apretón en la mano.

Sabía que la decisión estaba entre Cullen y Seth. Por primera vez en toda la conversación hablé.

— Chicos, sabía que no aceptarían apenas los vi con las chicas, sabía las razones. — Les sonreí — No es necesario que den una respuesta hoy — Dije mirando a Cullen y a Seth — Si quieren pueden consultarlo con su almohada y nos dan una respuesta mañana en la salida que programó Alice. Si quieren, también les damos nuestros celulares.

Todos los chicos aceptaron e intercambiamos números, luego nos despedimos. Los chicos ya se marchaban cuando llamé a Jasper.

— ¡Jazz! — Grité y él se dio la vuelta, le hice señas para que se acercara y lo hizo — Gracias por el apoyo que me diste.

Él me abrazó y yo le respondí.

— No hay problema. ¿Sabes? Siento una extraña conexión contigo, como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho.

Reí.

— Lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo — Ambos sonreímos — Bueno, te dejo para que vayas con las chicas, despídete de ellas por nosotras.

— Por supuesto — Y con eso me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y yo me sonrojé.

Escuché un pequeño gruñido, pero no me di cuenta de donde provenía.

— ¡Jazz! — Dije entre risas, al las cuales él se unió.

Nos volvimos a despedir y él se fue, mientras yo me dirigía al estacionamiento donde seguro me esperaba una impaciente Kate. Me subí al coche pensando en lo que haríamos mañana si ninguno aceptaba. _Ojalá Cullen acepte._

_;;~~~;;_

**N/A: **_olioli :3_

_Este capítulo ha sido editado. Todo pasó para que tuviera más sentido el segundo, el cual está listo, solo falta qu emi Geme linda me lo betee._

_Para las que aún no lo han leido, espero que les agrade la idea, es distinta a lo que se ha leído, o por lo menos no es muy común._

_Meresco RR? Espero que sí ^^ Se acepta de todo xdd_

_Cuídese ;*_

_P.D : Geme linda ^^ Gracias por el beteo ^^ Te adorooo (L)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía.  
_

* * *

**Summary: **_Bella es una patinadora artística y Edward un jugador de Hockey Universitario. El destino los junta. Pero Bella teme enamorarse de él después de lo que le hizo Jacob ¿Surgirá el amor a pesar de todo?_

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 2_**

Apenas podía manejar. Estaba muy nerviosa por la decisión de Seth o Edward… Apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior, debatiendo los pros y los contras de cada uno, y creía que Seth era mi mejor partido. Hasta podríamos ser grandes amigos. Pero los contras eran que se veía muy niño, y suponía que a lo mejor esto no se lo tomaba en serio.

Y con Cullen, era todo distinto. No quería que fuese mi compañero… Sería mucha la distracción, y a mí me costaba tener la mente fría. Aún era una adolescente controlada por las hormonas, y con ese dios griego sería un suicidio a mi persona. Tampoco quería repetir lo de Jacob. Los pro eran que era exactamente lo que buscaba como pareja y también su…

— ¡ISABELLA! ¡¿Puedes concentrarte más en manejar en vez de pensar en lo que sea que estás pensando?… ¡PUEDES CAUSAR UN ACCIDENTE!

— Lo siento Kate, sólo que… —suspiré— Pensaba en la elección de los chicos.

Ella suspiró también.

— Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero a diferencia de mi, tú quisiste manejar _tú_ auto, así que te tienes que concentrar.

— Tranquila, falta poco. Dudo causar un accidente de tránsito —y tampoco quería que le pasara algo al coche.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron bastante tranquilos, e intenté no estrellarme con nada. Al llegar al cine, los nervios salieron a flote. Punto número uno: Hoy sabría la elección de ambos. Punto número dos: ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Alice ir al cine, a ver una película romántica? No porque estuviera con Jazz y que Rose estuviera con Emmett tenemos todos que estar emparejados con los chicos…

— ¡Chicas, aquí! —chilló una pequeña duendecilla ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza para gritar?

— Hola —Saludamos al mismo tiempo con Kate.

— ¿No es la enana artística —se burló Emmett—, y también su 'asesora'?

No pude evitar contestarle:

— ¿No es Winnie Pooh?

Todos reímos, inclusive él.

— Me encantas, pequeña—admitió Emmett, besando mi mejilla.

— ¡Hey! —Rose le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza—. Consíganse un cuarto —murmuró con un humor, y luego nos saludo.

— ¿Acaso a mi no me saludas? —preguntó Jazzy con su tono sureño, pero a la vez fingiendo tristeza.

— Hummm… Déjame pensarlo —puse mi dedo índice en mis labios como si pensara y luego reí— ¡Claro que sí!

Parecíamos amigos de toda la vida. No sé de donde había venido tanta confianza, pero me agradaba.

— Al parecer, Bella está causando furor —se burló Alice.

— ¡Oh, cállate! —Y con eso me alejé de Jasper.

Me di cuenta que Kate hablaba con los chicos, así que me dirigí a saludarlos para saber de qué hablaban.

— Hola chicos —saludé en forma general.

Ambos me besaron la mejilla, pero me puse bastante nerviosa con Edward. Argh… ¡MALDITAS HORMONAS DE ADOLECENTE!

— Bueno, ¡Ya compré las entradas! La vendedora me miró raro por comprar tantas, pero no importa… ¡Adivinen que veremos!

Por la mirada de los chicos adiviné que era.

RO-MÁN-TI-CAS. _Qué. Lindo._

— Por favor, Alice. Veamos otra —Se quejó Emmett

— ¡No! —Rió— ¡Veremos _Cartas a Julieta_*****! —chilló

Sabía que sería esa. Me gustaba, no podía negarlo. Sólo por el hecho que era relacionada a Italia, y porque hablan de Julieta. Pero era Romántica, _ése_ era mi problema y… y… me tendrían que emparejar con Edward, o Seth. Por favor, que sea con Seth.

**(…)**

Entramos. Para mi mala suerte, sólo había una fila con seis asientos disponibles. Los otros que quedaban eran dos filas más atrás, con sólo dos asientos. Gemí internamente, pero guardé la esperanza de que Rose con Em se sentaran atrás, o Allie con Jasper…

— ¡El último que llega se sienta detrás! —chilló la duende, agarrando del brazo a Jazz y corriendo a los asientos.

Rosalie, Emmett, Kate y Seth les siguieron corriendo como si la vida se les fuese en eso. Gemí, cuando vi a Edward a mi lado, con una expresión de '¿Qué demonios?'

— ¡Edward y Bella se sentarán _solos_ detrás! —rió Emmett en gritos. Rose volvió a pegarle un manotazo en la cabeza.

Suspiré. Escuché a Edward tragar saliva.

— ¿Vamos? —susurró con voz malditamente seductora. Abrí los ojos, sonriendo con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

— Claro —balbuceé, subiendo las escaleras. Tropecé con el primer escalón, y esperé que el piso golpeara habitualmente mi cuerpo. Edward me tomó de la blusa y luego me atrajo a su cuerpo, evitando mi encuentro con la alfombra. _¡Genial! Mi dignidad se había ido por el retrete…_

— Perdón —murmuré, soltándome de su agarre. Subí las escaleras corriendo, con cuidado de no volver a tropezar. Le saqué la lengua a Kate cuando pasé a su lado, quien me guiñó un ojo como respuesta. Escuché a Emmett burlarse de mí por mi torpeza, más lo ignoré. Subí hasta los dos asientos restantes, y me senté en el de la orilla.

Edward pasó por delante de mí, dándome una espectacular vista de su bien formado trasero. Lo ignoré, había visto traseros mejores…

— ¿Quieres una bebida? Iré a comprar una…—sus ojos mostraron amabilidad, más ignoré a mis hormonas. Debía ser fuerte y no caer ante los encantos de Edward.

— No, gracias.

Se encogió de hombros, y pasó de nuevo delante de mí. _Una miradita a su trasero no hará daño…_

— ¡Bella! —grito Kate. Mascullé incoherencias, mirando a mi amiga que había interrumpido mi ensoñación con el trasero de Cullen. Debía admitirlo, el chico tenía un _muy_ buen trasero.

— ¿Qué? —gruñí.

— ¿Aguantarás ahí?

Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

— Tú y tu maldito asiento —espeté enojada—. ¡Claro que aguantaré! Soy muy fuerte.

Puso los ojos en blanco, devolviendo la vista a la pantalla.

Las luces bajaron su intensidad, y los _tráilers_ de otras películas salieron en pantalla. Edward apareció junto a mí en cosa de segundos, con dos bebidas en sus manos. Sonrió cuando lo miré, y le di la pasada. Se sentó con el ceño fruncido y me entregó una de las bebidas.

— Por si las moscas —me guiñó un ojo, e ignoré la corriente eléctrica que me recorrió de pies a cabeza al mirar la pantalla.

**(…)**

Escuché a Emmett llorar, en realidad, creo que todos los que estaban en la sala lo escucharon.

— ¡¿Y viste que hermoso reencuentro, Rossie? —gritó, echándose a llorar de nuevo.

Edward rió a mi lado y yo puse los ojos en blanco. La verdad, era que no había puesto ni una pizca de atención en toda la estúpida película. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo entero, y mis hormonas me rogaban tirarme encima de Edward. Claramente tenía un problema con ese chico. ¿O eran mis hormonas…?

Alice, Rose y Kate se levantaron de sus asientos. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude para escapar de Edward y sus estúpidos encantos de Dios griego. Pero sin darme cuenta, él había llegado a mi lado.

— Al final querías bebida —bromeó.

Me encogí de hombros.

— No tenía por qué desperdiciarla.

No quería decirle que era para evitar tirarme encima. Entrecerró los ojos mientras lo ignoraba, todos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Iba a mi coche cuando Alice comenzó a tirar de mi camisa.

— No, no, no, señorita. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo donde comeremos —me reprendió Alice, llevándome con el resto del grupo.

— ¡Vayamos a Wild Ginger! —gritó Emmett.

— Sabes que no me gusta la comida China, Em —replicó Rose.

— ¿All-Purpose Pizza? —pregunté dudosa.

Todos asintieron.

— ¡Pizza! —chillaron Alice y Emmett.

— ¡Ahora los puestos! —chilló Allie— Yo y Jazzy vamos en el Audi, Em tú te vas con Rose en el Jeep, Seth te vas con Kate en el auto de Bella —_Oh Dios mío, Alice me odia_—. Y Edward se va con Bella en el Volvo.

Ambos quedamos con cara de '¿Qué demonios?'. Si ninguna otra queja, Edward se dirigió a su coche.

— Alice, me quiero ir en mi coche, _por algo es mío _—me quejé.

— ¡NO! Te irás con Edward te guste o no —Contestó, dirigiéndose al Audi

Caminé derrotada donde se encontraban Seth y Kate.

— Cuídalo. Un rayón o algo fuera de lugar y olvídate de tu Mercedes.

Ella tragó saliva y extendió su mano para poder entregarle las llaves. Me di vuelta para dirigirme al estúpido flameante volvo, si dirigir una mirada atrás, ya que me arrepentiría y correría a subirme.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me quede mirando la ventana. Al cabo de unos minutos era desesperante, se sentía la tensión y yo no rompería el silencio.

— ¿Bella? —Preguntó dudoso Cullen.

— ¿Mmm?

— Quiero hablar sobre mi elección —Balbuceó, se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

— Es algo que tenemos que hablar también con Kate y Seth —Murmuré con voz monótona.

— Ya lo hablé con ellos, solo falta decírtelo a ti —Tragó saliva—. Yo seré tu pareja —Dijo serio, pero aún se veía un pequeño temblor en la voz.

Eso me sorprendió bastante, por eso era amable. No pude evitar voltearme a mirarlo, estaba segura que mi cara reflejaba sorpresa.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Sabes todo lo significa esa elección?

— Estoy seguro —Me miró durante unos instantes—. C—claro, si tú quieres. No te obligaría a aceptar — Su mirada se volvió dura, como si intentara esconder algo.

Aún estaba sorprendida.

— No te preocupes, solo me sorprendió, ¿Qué hay de Seth?

— Habló con Kate, ella hablará contigo, es algo… personal.

Asentí. El resto del camino fue silencioso, pero uno cómodo. Ya no había tensión en el aire, tendría que ser más amable con él, ya que sería mi pareja. _Mi_ pareja.

Al llegar, se estacionó junto al Audi de Jasper. Me abrió la puerta de una manera muy caballerosa, lo que me sorprendió.

— Gracias.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida. _Amaba esa sonrisa_.

Nos dirigimos donde estaba el resto.

— Se demoraron —se quejó Allie.

— Alice, llegamos 30 segundos después —suspiró Edward.

Le sacó la lengua.

Busque a Kate con la mirada, ella me vio y la fulminé, diciéndole con la mirada 'Hablaremos después, me debes mucho'

— ¡Bienvenidos a All-Purpose Pizza & Ale! — Nos saludo un joven, que no estaba mal.

— Hola — Sonreí —. ¿Tienen una mesa para 8?

Miró a nuestro grupo y me devolvió una encantadora sonrisa. Nos condujo a una gran mesa en la zona más concurrida del local.

— Los atenderán en unos momentos —Y con una última sonrisa se fue.

— ¡Le gustaste a ese chico! ¡Tú también lo encontraste lindo!—Chilló Alice.

— No es cierto.

Ella iba a replicar, pero llegó nuestra camarera. La cual no dejaba de ver a los muchachos. Al ver a Cullen, sonrió con una innecesaria calidez.

— Hola. Soy Tiffany y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?

Creo que no fui la única que se dio cuenta que se dirigía sólo a Edward

—Queremos una Limonada, dos Sprite y tres Coca-Colas ¿Bella, Kate? —Habló sin mirarla, cuando preguntó, me miraba directamente a los ojos.

— Coca-Cola —Dijimos al unísono.

— Que sean 5 cocas.

— Enseguida las traigo —Aseguró con voz y una sonrisa 'sexy', se fue meneando las caderas.

—Wow, al parecer ustedes dos—señaló a Edward y a mí—, están compitiendo quien consigue más miradas —bromeó Emmett.

— Cállate, Edward no ha mirado a la camarera—le recordó Rose

— Pero Bella sí —añadió Jasper.

Resoplé.

— Gracias por la ayuda 'amigo'.

— Se acerca camarera zorra uno —Murmuró Alice, divertida.

Todos rieron.

— ¿Han decidido que van a pedir? —Habló la CZ1.

— Yo pediré una lasaña —dije, mirado a los demás.

— Dos —sonrió Kate.

— Que sean tres —Terminó Cullen, sonriéndome.

Inevitablemente me sonrojé.

— Quiero… pasta con bolas de carne —pidió Jasper.

— Dos —Dijo Seth.

— Una pizza de 10 rebanadas, los ingredientes son: Salsa de tomate, queso parmesano y jamón — masculló fríamente Alice, al ver como la camarera miraba a Jasper.

— Y una ensalada waldorf —Finalizó Rose.

— ¿Y usted? —se dirigió a Emmett.

— Lo mío también es la pizza.

— Okey. Muy pronto traeré sus órdenes.

Miró por última vez a Edward y se dirigió a dejar la orden.

— Es una arrastrada —espetó Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

— Amor, solo tengo ojos para ti —murmuró Jasper en tono seductor, besando suavemente a Allie.

— ¿No son adorables? —Se burló Emmett—. Deja de devorarte a mi prima.

— Con qué cara me criticas, Emmett. Tú eres el que siempre se devora a Rose.

— No me metan en esto—rió una divertida Rose.

— Primita, tengo 23. Es distinto, tú aún tienes los 18.

— ¡Cumpliré los 19 en un par de semanas!

Edward rió a mi lado, y yo me uní a sus risas. Eran un par de niños.

— Hablando de eso, ¡Ustedes dos también están invitadas! —chilló Alice.

¿Tiene trastornos de personalidad?

— Haremos lo posible —le prometí.

Me preocupaba iniciar tarde los entrenamientos.

— Por favor —pidió Alice, mirándome como un borrego degollado, agregándole un adorable pucherito—, por favor.

Me sentí mal por Alice.

— Bien —suspiré, resignada.

Sonrió. Me di cuenta que solo nosotros hablábamos y no integrábamos a Seth y Kate, y me comencé a sentir mal por ellos. Me giré a verlos, pero ellos estaban en su burbuja, ambos tenían un cierto brillo en los ojos. Me alegré por ella. Gracias a mí, nunca ha estado con alguien.

— Peligro, peligro. Se acerca la devora hombres —susurro Rose, divertida.

Todo reímos. Dejo los platos en sus correspondientes lugares.

— ¿Algo más que les pueda ofrecer? —preguntó, mirando directamente a Edward.

Inmediatamente capté el doble sentido de sus palabras.

— No, estamos bien —mascullé

— _Quetelargues_ —tosió Rose.

Los que escucharon rieron.

El resto de la velada se paso entre risa y anécdotas de todos. Llegué a conocerlos muy bien. Kate hablaba poco al igual que Seth, al parecer si estaban enganchados. No quise arruinarle la velada para hablar de lo que sucedió. Ya no valía la pena. Solo tenía que sobrevivir a los encantos de Cullen.

;;~~~;;

**N/A:** _Olioli ^^_

_De verdad lamento la demora, se que varias pensaron que había abandonado la historia, algo que no es cierto. Se que me demoré, pero fue porque por un tiempo tuve crisis de imaginación, y no quería subir el capítulo sin tener el tercero. De verdad lamento la demora. Quiero que sepan que yo no abanono mis historias._

_La otra está en hiatus porque pretendo arreglarla para que sea más llamativa C:_

_Espero que les agrade el capítulos_

_¿Meresco RR? Espero que sí C:_

_Le dejo un dato, en el próximo capítulo, se viene, se viene... no diré que, pero se viene 1313 xdd_

_~ Geme [FrikiWorld] te adoro con mi vida, gracias por betear mi historia! Te adoro 3_

_Gracias por los hermosos RR que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior !*-* Espero que aumenten en este, aunque sea uno C: xdd_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía y está mezclada con Pasion con el Triunfo C:.  
_

* * *

**Summary: **_Bella es una patinadora artística y Edward un jugador de Hockey Universitario. El destino los junta. Pero Bella teme enamorarse de él después de lo que le hizo Jacob ¿Surgirá el amor a pesar de todo?_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3.**

Hace una semana que no veía a los chicos. Lo poco que sabía era que Kate estaba saliendo con Seth, y que Edward está ajustando sus horarios y hablando con su director para posponer su carrera durante un tiempo.

Kate me había despertado al llamarme por teléfono, necesitaba urgente hablar conmigo. Estaba en mi cuatro cuando sentí el timbre. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, tropezándome en el camino. Llegue a la puerta e intenté tranquilizarme.

— H—hola.

— Hola —respondió, su voz denotaba angustia—. Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté, cerrando la puerta.

— Vamos a la sala.

La seguí ansiosa. Al llegar a la sala, movimos los pequeños sofás y nos sentamos frente a frente.

— Suéltalo ya, Kate

—Durante un par de días he estado pensando —comenzó —. Lo que diré no es fácil, será doloroso para ambas… He decidido —tomó aire—. He decidido que ya no seré tu entrenadora. Comenzaré a ser profesora en un colegio, en la básica, para ser precisas.

Había quedado helada. Comprendía que un día me dejaría, pero ¿Ahora? Nunca.

Mientras yo aún era niña, ella comenzó a estudiar Literatura inglesa —lo que siempre he querido estudiar—. Se graduó con honores, a pesar de ser mi entrenadora. Aún así, sentía que mi mejor amiga me abandonaba, como últimamente lo hacía cada persona que entraba en mi vida y amaba.

— No tienes que decir más. Buscaré otro entrenador y llamaré a Cullen para decirle. Puedes retirarte —mascullé, tajante.

Comencé a levantarme de mi asiento, pero sentí a Kate sujetarme el brazo.

— Bella, estás entendiendo mal, déjame explicarte…

—No hay nada que explicar, sólo… Vete, por favor.

La dejé en la sala, subí a mi cuarto y me encerré. Cuando sentí la puerta principal cerrarse, mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Me fui resbalando por la puerta hasta llegar al piso y acerque mis rodillas al pecho, abrazándolas. Comencé a sollozar. No sabía porque había actuado así… La entendía, ella no vivía por mí. Pero comencé a sentirme sola y no lo pude controlar.

Intenté tranquilizarme, necesitaba hablar con Cullen. Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y lo llamé. Sonó dos veces antes que contestara.

— Diga.

— ¿Edward? —Murmuré con voz ahogada.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó preocupado.

Respiré profundo.

— ¿Nos podemos ver? Necesito hablar contigo —murmuré y luego lo tranquilicé—: No es nada grave.

— ¿Dónde?

— Nos vemos en la cafetería de hace cuatro días.

**(…)**

Llegué rápido a la cafetería. Llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros; no quería que nadie viera mis ojos rojos. Aún tenía ganas de llorar, pero tenía que comunicarle a Edward sobre la elección que había tomado Kate.

— ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo? —preguntó una dulce muchacha.

— Un café con leche, gracias.

— Enseguida.

Dos segundos luego de que hubiera desaparecido de mi vista, llegó y me trajo mi café con un plato con galletas.

— Regalo de la casa, para pasar las penas —intentó subirme el ánimo, a lo que respondí con una media sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias,…

— Ángela, soy Ángela.

— Muchas gracias, Ángela.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró. En un par de minutos llegó Edward muy acelerado.

Me miró inquisitivamente antes de sentarse.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Me tenías preocupado.

Sonreí a medias y suspiré.

— Necesitamos buscar urgentemente un entrenador.

Demoró un segundo en comprender.

— Oh.

— Ajá. Tengo a alguien en mente. Ganó varias medallas de oro, es Heidi Williams, ¿Qué te parece?

— Me parece fantástico —sonrió—, pero me gustaría saber que te dijo Kate.

Asentí y tomé el primer sorbo del café.

— ¿No quieres tomar nada?

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Llamó a la mesera que me atendió y también pidió un café.

— Te gusta cambiar los temas ¿No? —bromeó.

Sonreí ante ello.

— No es eso, es que al tomar café, me acorde —volví a suspirar—. Me dijo que se dedicaría a trabajar en un colegio, que sería profesora de Literatura.

Asintió y Ángela llegó con el café.

— Gracias —murmuró Edward. Ella asintió y se retiró—. Bella, dime la verdad, ¿Por qué estas triste?

— No lo estoy —mentí.

— Si lo estás —insistió—. No me mientas, tu voz expresa tristeza y… Bueno, siempre estás alegre. No es que tus lentes ayuden de mucho tampoco.

Suspiré, mirándolo mientras me sacaba los lentes.

— Siento que me ha abandonado… Ella ha sido casi una madre para mí, siempre ha estado ahí y… —tomé aire; los ojos me picaban—Y últimamente la gente que amo, me abandona. Todos los que entran en mi vida, me abandonan.

Algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Cullen se paró y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome. El llanto se hizo incontrolable.

— Bells —murmuró, haciendo que mi corazón se oprimiera y comenzase a llorar con más fuerza— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó preocupado.

Intenté tranquilizarme.

— Mi padre solía llamarme así —me miró con curiosidad—. A los doce años, me fui a vivir con Kate, después de la muerte de mi madre. Charles cambió radicalmente, casi no estaba en casa. Al igual que mi hermano, Paul, al tener los 18, se fue… Nos abandono. Nunca le importé, por eso me fui, y hasta los 17 viví con ella, por fin había podido pagarme un hogar.

— Lo siento —susurró él—. Pero yo sé que Kate no te ha abandonado, estoy más que seguro. Probablemente es que ella quería tener la vida que se perdió contigo. Pero eso no significa que abandona tú amistad. Vales mucho para perderla.

— ¿Tú crees? —inquirí.

— Estoy más que seguro —me aseguró, dedicándome esa preciosa sonrisa torcida.

— Ahora me siento culpable —gemí, ocultando mi cara entre mis manos. Él rió—. No es chistoso, Cullen —mascullé, mirándolo enfadada.

— ¿Es que no puedo hacer nada para que me des una sonrisa real? Digo algo y te pasa otra cosa.

— Lo siento —murmuré—. Es que… Estoy un poco sentimental.

Aún estaba abrazada de Edward, terminamos de beber nuestro cafés y nos fuimos en busca de Heidi, cada uno en su auto.

**(…)**

Llegamos al Ice…, donde ella da clases. Vi a un hombre en recepción, así que me dirigí a él.

— Disculpe, ¿Está Heidi?

— Si —respondió, sin ponerme demasiada atención—, está en clases.

— Gracias.

Me dirigí a Cullen.

— Vamos, está en clases.

Juntos nos dirigimos a la pista. A lo lejos la vi, siempre elegante.

— ¡Heidi! — Grité

Se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¡Chicas! —gritó, volteándose a su grupo—. Cinco minutos de receso.

Se comenzó a acercar a nosotros.

— ¡Pequeña Bella! —chilló, abrazándome—. Hacían varios años sin verte. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

— Bueno, el año pasado gané el segundo lugar en las olimpiadas de invierno, terminé con Black y Edward Cullen es mi nueva pareja —le conté, restándole importancia.

— Tú visita tiene una razón escondida ¿Cierto?

Asentí.

— Kate dejó de ser mi entrenadora, y necesito una…

Comenzó a alejarse.

— No Bella, eso lo dejé. No lo haré.

Intenté alcanzarla sin caerme.

— Heidi, por favor. ¿Prefieres vivir siendo una pequeña entrenado de un grupo de niñas, qué ser mi entrenadora y vivir la emoción que siempre amaste?

— Isabella, no estoy preparada —masculló.

— Yo sé que lo estás —insistí—. Él es parte de tu pasado, fue un tonto, pero ahora tienes a Demetri que te adora, y una pequeña hija de quien tú eres su ídola. Imagina lo que sentirá cuando sepa que volverás a vivir todos tus sueños… Por favor —murmuré, poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

Suspiró

— Está bien —cedió, sonriendo de a poco. Mi sonrisa creció aún más—. Eres muy manipuladora… Pero con una condición —asentí—. Cualquier problema, me retiro.

Asentí, feliz.

— ¡Cullen, ven! —Grité desde donde estaba. Él se acercó rápidamente.

— Cullen —Heidi rodó los ojos; le molestaba que no le dijera Edward—, ella es Heidi, nuestra nueva entrenadora —la presenté, aún con una sonrisa— Heidi, él es Edward, mi nuevo compañero.

— Es un placer —sonrió mi amiga.

— El placer es mío.

— ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar? —Preguntó Heidi.

— Desde el lunes, así tendremos el fin de semana para ponernos de acuerdo —contestó Eddie.

Asentí.

— Bueno, nos vemos entonces —se despidió de nosotros y se fue con sus niñas.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

— Es muy agradable —opinó.

— Si que lo es.

Se detuvo delante de mí.

— ¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó.

Asentí.

— Gracias por preocuparte —sonreí, besando su mejilla.

Sentí sus nervios a flor de piel y asintió. Al llegar a nuestros autos, nos despedimos y subí a mi coche. Pero mi querido Alfa Romeo Visconti no encendía.

Gemí.

— Funciona —rogué, mientras apoyaba/golpeaba mi cabeza en el manubrio.

No funciono. Miré hacia el asiento del copiloto y vi que Cullen aún no se iba. Suspiré, tendría que llamar para que vinieran a retirar y a revisar mi auto. Salí de mi coche y toqué la ventana de volvo.

Cullen se sobresalto y me miró. Sonrió de forma torcida y bajó la ventanilla.

— Mí coche no funciona —suspiré— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

El asintió y me dirigió al lado del copiloto.

**(…)**

— ¿¡Ésta es tú casa! —Asentí— Wow.

Se bajó del auto y llegó a mi lado. Abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano.

— Que caballero, gracias —salí del coche— ¿Quieres entrar?

— Me encantaría ¿Trotamos por los alrededores?

— Claro, arriba hay unos buzos. Quizás te quedan, yo iré a cambiarme.

Luego de cambiarme, nos juntamos en el patio trasero. Trotamos por una hora más o menos por los alrededores de mi casa, y luego descansamos en unos pequeños asientos con vista a un lago.

— Que linda vista — murmuró Edward.

Asentí

— Es preciosa.

— Cuando vivía con mis padres en Forks, tenía una vista así.

— ¿Viviste en Forks? —inquirí, sorprendida.

— Toda mi vida, me fui cuando entre a la universidad, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

— Yo viví en Forks hasta que me fui a Port Angels con Kate.

— El mundo es pequeño, no recuerdo haberte visto.

— Era muy distinta cuando niña —suspiré—. Tenía el cabello más claro, era menos flacucha y era más baja.

— Yo también era distinto. Tenía el pelo más corto, el color de ojos más oscuro y era muy flacucho.

Reí, no podía imaginarme a Edward de pequeño.

— Mi infancia fue divertida, compartí con muchas personas —recordé a una niña súper dulce e hiperactiva, vivía en una gran casa a las afueras de Forks—. Oh. Mi. Dios.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó curioso

— Conozco a Alice desde niña, ahora recuerdo esa parte de mi infancia que creí olvidada. Siempre nos veíamos en el parque o en nuestras casas, tú eres el pequeño Eddie. Mary y Eddie Cullen.

No lo podía creer, mi amor platónico de niña era Edward Cullen, el mismísimo bombonazo de mi compañero.

Edward rió.

— Cuando era niña, siempre le gustaba que le dijeran Mary —rió—. Recuerdo ese día, ustedes casi se pierden por ir a buscar una cueva secreta

— Recuerdo que fui un par de veces a tú casa, no sé cómo puedes emocionarte con la mía. Tu madre tiene un gusto exquisito.

— Lo sé, pero esto lo lograste mediante años de esfuerzo y fue impactante verla.

Asentí. Comenzó a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes Cullen?

— Recordaba esa etapa de mi niñez, cuando nos escondíamos de Allie para comer nosotros dos las galletas de chocolate que preparaba mi madre. También cuando Allie nos obligaba a jugar a la 'casita'.

Reí ante eso.

— Ella tenía que ser la hermana que todos los días venía de visita.

— ¿Recuerdas la canción que te toqué en piano?

Me sonrojé. ¿Cómo se acordaba de eso? Cada vez que escucho Clair de Lune me acordaba de él.

— La verdad no —mentí—. Debió ser horrible —bromeé—, sólo por el hecho de tocarla tú.

Le saqué la lengua y me levanté corriendo

— Isabella, te atraparé —rió— ¡Me las pagaras!

Llegamos a la piscina y Cullen sonrió malignamente.

— ¡Nunca! —Grité riendo.

— ¡Corre, corre que te pillo!

Comencé a correr más rápido, lo sentía tras de mí. No podía dejar de reír por lo que dijo. Lamentablemente, nos conduje hacia la piscina. Edward me miró con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¡Ni sé te ocurra! —Chillé— ¡Serás hombre muerto! —Cada vez se acercaba más— ¡Le diré a tú hermana y a tu primo que estén contra tuya!

No lo pensó dos veces, me abrazó y caímos a la piscina.

Chillé

— Está congelada —balbuceé— ¡Me vengaré!

Edward me ayudó a salir. Rápidamente —y con una gracia increíble— salió también. Llegó a mí lado, tomó unas toallas que estaban ahí y me cubrió, comenzando a frotar sus manos en mis brazos.

De pronto, el ambiente era mágico. Comenzamos a acercarnos. Los brazos de Edward bajaron a mi cintura y los míos subieron a su cuello. Estábamos casi rozando nuestros labios… Pero alguien tocó la bocina de un auto, rompiendo la magia del momento. Me alejé rápidamente de él. _No podía creer que casi lo había besado._

Corrí hacia la puerta entre tiritones por el frío. Al abrir, vi que era Kate.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó.

Asentí.

— Primero yo —tomé aire—: Mi actitud no fue la mejor, temía que te alejaras de mí. Pensé que te perdería. Fui injusta contigo y lo lamento.

Nos abrazamos unos momentos.

— No me di cuenta, estás empapada ¿Qué ocurrió? Y estás colorada.

Me mordí el labio.

— Conseguí a Heidi, mi estúpido auto está allá, no sé que le ocurrió que no funcionó —Gemí. _¿Era tan complicado contarle?_—. Bueno, la cosa es que me vino a dejar Edward, trotamos un rato y caímos a la piscina.

Justo en ese momento llegó él. Y como si fuera poco con el torso descubierto. Gemí, Kate me miró con reproche.

— Lamento interrumpir, me iré a vestir —murmuró mientras se dirigía a mi dormitorio.

Kate alzó una ceja.

—No ocurrió nada —le aseguré, cruzándome de brazos.

— No quiero que salgas lastimada; así comenzó con Black. No quiero que repitas la historia. Pero sólo tú tienes la elección. Sólo… No te enamores de él, y con tú encanto, no lo enamores.

Y con eso se despidió y se retiró.

Gemí y me fui a vestir ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué volver a encontrarme con él después de tantos años? Fui a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, como mínimo invitarlo por venir a dejarme.

— Huele bien —ronroneó mientras se acercaba a mí.

Me corrí sutilmente.

— Siéntate mientras sirvo.

Comimos en silencio, pero era cómodo. Cuando estábamos terminando, sonó su móvil.

— Dime —murmuró—. ¿Qué ocurrió qué? —Preguntó riendo— Estaré en un rato por allá. Cuídate Enana y aleja a Emmett de los juegos.

— ¿Alice? —Pregunté.

— Si, Emmett hizo una tontería en un parque de diversiones, pero ya se solucionó, quieren que vaya —se notaba indeciso—. ¿Quieres ir? —Preguntó dudoso.

Eso me sorprendió. _¿Ahora qué hago?_ Amaba los parques de diversiones, pero no quería estar con él después de esto.

— Tengo planes para después. Saldré con unos amigos que no veo desde hace tiempo.

_¿No se te puede ocurrir una mentira mejor?_

— Oh.

Terminamos de comer, me ayudó a lavar los platos. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

— Gracias por traerme, y por una tarde agradable.

— No hay de qué —sonrió torcidamente— Espero que se vuelva a repetir.

Evité morderme el labio. Comenzó a acercarse. _No, que no lo haga. Bella, muévete_. Corrí sutilmente la cara justo en el momento preciso, haciendo que besara la comisura de mi labio.

— Bueno, eh… Mejor me voy. A—adiós.

Se fue sin voltear atrás. Gemí, fue lo mejor. Cerré la puerta y me deslice por ella._ Será una tarea difícil._

_;;~~~;;_

**N/A:** _Siii! Por fin subí el capítulo xdd_  
_He estado muy ocupada con el colegio, estresa D: Pero cone stas pequeñas vacaciones intentaré avanzar C:  
Geme *-* Gracias por el beteo ! Te adorooo ! 3 _

_Gracias por los RR *-*  
Cuídense mucho ;* _


End file.
